Mondays
by Nakimochiku
Summary: Mondays, in Las Nochas were, essentially, good days. Ulqui x Grimm, Kitty!Grimmjow, oneshot. enjoy.


Mondays

Mondays, for Las Nochas, were very good days. It was like, an unwritten rule that it was Grimmjow's 'off' day. On Monday's he was gentle, didn't bother anybody, and slept. He slept, woke up to look for other places to sleep, and when he found one, he slept some more. Whatever meetings might be held on Monday were attended by one of his fraccion, who told him the purpose of it (and often thanked their lucky stars that on Monday's, Grimmjow never took their heads off for interrupting his sleep.)

And seeing as Aizen never said anything about Grimmjow's laziness, no one else did. No one bothered to poke him to wake him up, or softly call his name until he responded. But if they had, they would have found something out about the 6th espada that he probably wouldn't have wanted known.

It was not a well known fact that Grimmjow's favorite place to sleep was Ulquiorra's room on his bed in a big Grimmjow sized patch of artificial sunlight. At first, Ulquiorra had been very angry, but carefully masked it over with indifference. Not only had Grimmjow broken into his room, but he'd broken into his room only to sleep on his bed (leaving the sheets with the dark, musky scent of him until the next morning).

That Monday was, essentially a peaceful one. There were no meetings, no Grimmjow-imitating arrancar running around the halls, no shinigami bursting through the walls. And Ulquiorra came into his room to see the sixth, curled into a tight ball, purring quietly.

_Purring._

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly. Grimmjow didn't move, and he definitely wasn't awake. The sound, erupting softly from his slightly parted lips. Normally, Grimmjow was already awake and rubbing his eyes by the time he got to his room. But he'd come back a little earlier than normal, to find this... this... _cute_ display. It almost sickened him that the sixth could be so weak, curled up and purring.

He sat on his bed, gazing at Grimmjow with could eyes. The blue haired espada muttered something incoherent at being disturbed, but was quickly fast asleep once more. Ulquiorra let his fingers comb through surprisingly soft locks of hair. Grimmjow's purring got louder, and he moved closer to Ulquiorra's position on the bed.

After about five minutes, Grimmjow was practically laying in his lap, purring happily and nuzzling his chest. Glass blue eyes snapped open, and the arrancar tried to move away as fast as possible. But Ulquiorra held tightly to his wrist, and resumed combing his fingers through blue hair, and against better judgement, Grimmjow was purring again.

"Let go of me." the espada hissed, his cyan eyes narrowing as he attempted to pull himself from the fourth's grip. As soon as he was out of reach of those absolutely delicious fingers (because no one had ever found out what his soft spot was) he would be fine enough to threaten the fourth never to mention what had just happened.

But Ulquiorra ignored the command, gazing thoughtfully at Grimmjow's glowering face. "Perhaps, Grimmjow is just as sensitive here." his ice cold fingers traveled down, gently tracing the shell of grimmjow's ear, and just behind it. Reluctantly, the panther like arrancar tilted his head, letting Ulquiorra's fingers trail down his neck. His fingers curled into fists, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent any of those embarrassing noises from escaping. But still, quiet purrs rumbled in his chest.

He could swear, Ulquiorra was smirking at him, and a small corner of his mind told him to snap the fourth's wrist, and then beat him within an inch of his life. But another part protested just as strongly that this felt good, Ulquiorra probably wouldn't go broadcasting his secret all over Las Nochas anyway, and he really didn't want this to end. But he couldn't let Ulquiorra know that.

"I said let go!" the green eyed espada raised an eyebrow at him, fingers moving down a broad chest. He struggled half heartedly before letting it sink that when up against the fourth, he couldn't compete. At least, not when he didn't want to. He gasped quietly when cold fingers tweaked his nipple. "Where are you touching?!" he growled. Again, he caught that smug expression. Even though it didn't differ from his usual apathy, Grimmjow could tell Ulquiorra was laughing at him.

Before he could yell anymore, Ulquiorra pressed a kiss to his lips. "Kitty better behave." he teased softly, whispering it in Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow growled.

"Stop teasing me!"

Ulquiorra released his wrist, smoothing out invisible lines in his jacket. "Then you better make sure I do not catch you sleeping in my room again."

"Whatever." Grimmjow grunted, face dusted a light red as he moved off the bed and Ulquiorra's lap.

And that promise lasted for only a week, until the next Monday.

OWARI

_mmmm. I wanted smut, considering I didn't know how to finish it off. But that's out of Ulqui-chan's character. Review please!_


End file.
